Fonac Arson
Fonac Arson is the main protagonist of Gem Holder. He is a pyrokinetic person, meaning he can control the movement of fire. He is also currently a 12th grader student. Personality Fonac has a distinctive personality. He comes off abrasive and rowdy. Sometimes, when he encounters a student younger than him, he does the usual thing bullies do, but instead of rather having this craving for power and dominance, his thing to do is actually release all his inner rage off of him to his "victims" by mostly using verbal insults and even sometimes a pinch of battery. He then stands out frustrated, seemingly looking like he still wasn't done talking to the person yet. But even so, he isn't the usual person anyone can talk to. He is actually a social outcast before, not being able to at least join a group. He before actually had a natural behavior of rowdiness and rudeness, making him somewhat a hassle to at least discover why he is that way. He also has this sudden urge to clench his fist when things, even the LITTLEST things don't go his own way, or doesn't work out. He is also grumpy, having no interests in fun activities. Although, he does actually play a lot of activities such as the popular basketball, soccer and even baseball, though he finds nothing special in every action or rules the game has. In spite of all these characteristics that rivals the rules of the society, he is actually a responsibly hardworking student, having decent to high grades on every grades he is in. He may be a nuisance from his exterior show, but he has a bigger inner worth. Franz Bowman once said that he was a big help to Franz's character development. The cool part was, they both had their own developments of their character in person. They had mental and emotional changes and benefits that helped them create a "BOND". Appearance TBA.... Ability Resilience He is able to recover fast enough from any pain. He has high pain tolerance and threshold. He is able to take damage from any incoming attacks. He has also been able to take a gunshot in his chest, though this doesn't happen all the time. The energy he holds is the cause of his pain tolerance. If he is hit with a higher amount of force, that's the part where he feels an amount if pain. Hellfire Fonac has total Pyrokinesis. Although, he has a different type of one: Hellfire(or Infernokinesis) Hellfire is a type of pyrokinetic ability to manipulate and create fire in different form. His fires emit a blue-white shine, depicting that it has more heat than the usual fire most pyrokinetics make. It is also believed that the fire calls out a curse, which basically means that Fonac might be Lucifer's messenger, but that has been debunked as "false". But then, he has yet to discover his other potential.. TBC... Self-Ignition He also has an alter ego called "Self-Ignition". The ego gives him the ability to ignite or combust his whole body in fire, hence the name. His body will ignite in blue fire, giving him resistance to certain attacks by melting or burning them. The power will significantly boosts his power by 50%, making him at least invulnerable and powerful than any other person. TBC.. Skills * Parkouring Skills ** This skill allows him to parkour around the mean villages of his homeland. * Instrumental Playing ** He is able to play musical instruments due to the fact that he plays his guitar at his home. He is also able to play more than just a guitar. He has some of his untouched instruments at his home(such as the old flute). Trivia *His nickname "Ignato" is a mix of the words "ignite" and "bato"(in FIlipino translations, rock). His alias explains both of his toughness and his ability. It might also derive from "thanatos" which means death and "ignite" which is self explanatory. *His original name was Fonac Dilbert. He changed this name to Arson to escape from the testers and also to prove he is one of the holders of the hellfire Category:Characters